


Poetry and Prompts

by Fireside_Tree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Philosophical Questioning, Poetry, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireside_Tree/pseuds/Fireside_Tree
Summary: A collection of poetry and prompts that I wrote down and have no idea what else to do with.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There is a reason why people say, you get lost in your head instead of in your heart. I have followed my head and it tore me apart. Be logical is what was said. Just listen to your head. Well I listened to what was said. I wish I wouldn’t have. 

My heart now only whispers, look at what I could do. Why do you never listen? Was it worth it all to you? Was it worth crying on the ground or spending all night breaking down? What good is money now? Who you are is broken down.


	2. Chapter 2

Every action taken in this world is an act of creation. Even destruction itself is not exempt from this rule, for what is destruction if not the creation of new space. A space for thing to grow and be created anew. A forest is destroyed and in its wake new flowers bloom. Though it is terrible, some things must fall in order for others to rise.

So what truly is the opposite of creation. In my opinion it is stagnation. No action is being taken, therefor nothing is being created. So better to live a life of action than succumb to the sweet seduction of stagnation.


	3. Chapter 3

Only the desperate run to the devil while the greedy grasp for god. They act so virtuous but on the inside their not. What do you mean their is no difference between the haves and have nots? We all are gods children till they leave you their to rot.

Listen, listen, be good and pray. Eventually it will pay off one day. Such an easy thing to say when your well of either way. But kneeling on the ground, broken knees, shaky ground. Some realize their fate and stop waiting to be found.

They run and they run towards the devil their are bound. Such a shame whisper others, yet they had already been found.   
What irony what bliss, heaven can not live up to this.

Only the desperate run to the devil and only the greedy get to god.

Those who greeted god that day would have been better off in hell anyway.


	4. Devil’s Advocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I tend not to want to leave notes, but this is something I felt I should write. The set up for my posts is that poetry and philosophical questioning tend not to have chapter titles while prompts do. Anyone who wants to use a prompt to write a story is more than welcome to. I only ask that if you do happen to write a story based of off one of my prompts that you leave it’s title in the comments so that I can read it. Thanks.
> 
> Well, other than that, continue onwards :)

Devil’s Advocate

Um excuse me. Recently it had come to my attention that a significant amount of humans have been impersonating me. Well I am indeed most flattered by your interest in my post I have several issues with this that must be addressed.

1\. No, I do not look for holes in every argument.

This one is pretty dang obvious. When arguing with another being it is pertinent to seek out and destroy any argument that is not beneficial towards ones interests. If they happen to agree with a point of yours, well, sloth is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason. Great guys, those seven, but I do not harbor any plans of returning to my job as advocate for the seven deadly sins. 

2\. Simply restating ones opinions louder is not an effective method of getting a point across.

If one cannot get ones point across it is best to either stay silent until they listen or remove their method of communicating. The removal of the tongue or fingers on the offenders dominant had has proven to be quite effective in past experiences.

3\. My job is by no means enjoyable/pleasurable.

Paperwork. It will be fun he said. It will drive the humans mental. Yep he was right on that one. But why, why on the devils burning  
pits am I afflicted with it as well. 

And one final issue. Why on earth would the devil want a human as his defense attorney in the underworld? Have you seen the mess they have caused upstairs?


	5. A World Lost in Sand

It is hard to say exactly when the world ended, all recorded history before cycle 1 is unclear. As far as most of mankind is concerned, the time before cycle 1 might as well have not existed.

Sorry, I am getting ahead of myself. Probably should tell you my name before dumping all of my problems on you, don't get me wrong, I still will but not without a proper introduction.

Hi, my name is Lima Garnet. I live in the city of Founders, that's right, Founders. The people who first came to this place must have been as arrogant as they come. Anyway, i'm Lima and I am a sand serpent - people who traverse the desert in hopes of finding the key to the catacombs. 

Yeah, it sounds lame, am I right? Why would a girl of 17 cycles waste her life looking for something that might not exist? Let's just put it this way, I either find the key by the time I am 23 cycles old, or I die on that very day.This is my punishment for the crime of being born a third.

Seeing as it has been only been 200 cycles since the beginning of history, resources have been limited in cities as large as Founders, especially water: the most dangerous of the elements yet one of the essentials of life. Therefore, our leaders on the council passed a law stating that only the first and second born children in a family would have full citizenship. If a third child happens to be born they are to be 'given' 22 cycles and 364 days to find the key to the catacombs or suffer death as the punishment for being born.

Unfortunately for me I was born a third, therefore I only have 6 cycles left to find something thought to be a myth by all the population of Founders. You see, no one has even found the catacombs in the last 150 cycles of searching, much less the key that comes with them. The only reason that we even suspect that they exist is based of a distorted recording, the only surviving evidence of a time before cycle 1, warning us to find the key to the catacombs before... and it just cuts off.

That is all a third gets when they turn 18 cycles old and are shoved out into the world for the next five years with only the small hope of making it past the age of 23.

Now that I have introduced myself and dumped all my problems on you I should probably finish explaining the world I live in. Since cycle 1 all of the human populations on earth have been forced to live in desserts simply to survive since the rest of the planet is either radioactive or suffers from acid rain. I don't mean the kind of rain that simply isn't safe to drink and corrodes iron. I mean the kind of rain that burns skin and can destroy the framework of a city overnight. 

For the fist twenty five cycles humans tried to find a way to survive with the acid rain as a constant threat, until a outrageously obvious solution cane to mind. If you cannot escape the rain, go where it is incredibly rare. So, by cycle 50 almost all of humanity was living in desserts and 150 cycles latter is were my story truly began. If I had known were the catacombs were to take me when I first set out to find them, I would have resigned myself to a life that ended at 23, for the mystery of the catacombs should have remained a mystery, and the world will never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

The most important words in a book in order are the title, the blurb, the beginning sentence and the end impact. For what good is a beautiful story if no one bothers to look inside.


End file.
